


no instrument

by summerofspock



Series: why must itself up every of a park (the ee cummings cycle) [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never talk about anything and Kirk takes opportunities where they're presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no instrument

**Author's Note:**

> title from ee cummings' poem Yours Is the Music For No Instrument  
> sorry about the amount of angst in this chapter  
> tw: references to dubcon/noncon encounter(s)
> 
> as always unbeta'ed and comments/concrit are welcome  
> disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters and i do not profit from this work

Three days after the captain’s emotional collapse, they beam down for what Kirk calls a “play nice with the big kids” diplomacy mission. It is mostly about “schmoozing” the people in charge and Spock agrees with Admiral Nogura when he states that there is no one better suited for the mission. They have not spoken of the night in question, and Spock ignores the fleeting tightness in his throat when the memory rises to surface of his thoughts. 

After watching Kirk flirt shamelessly with an ambassador whose name Spock does not know, Spock grows tired. He alone has beamed down with the captain, finding small talk tedious, he retreats to his accommodations forcefully counting his breaths in intervals of prime numbers to prevent his thoughts from wandering to the captain and his latest conquest.

Kirk bursts into his quarters five-point-two hours later swearing and out of breath. Spock sits upright in his bed as the beam of light from the hallway pierces the darkness of his quarters; Kirk looks wild and disheveled and Spock can smell the scent of the male ambassador on Kirk’s clothes mingled with the pungent smell of alcohol. Spock does not know what he expected but is still surprised when Kirk shuts the door and saunters over in the starlight as it streams through the window. The mirror of his eyes hides his emotions from Spock, but Spock can still feel the deeply coiled tension radiating from the captain. As Kirk reaches the edge of Spock’s bed, the Vulcan turns his face to him, keeping his features cold, but arching an eyebrow in question. Kirk reaches out and traces the lifted brow delicately; Spock does not gasp at the touch. Then Kirk bears down on him like they have never been apart, lips caressing lips and hands against Spock’s black undershirt. 

The taste of whiskey scorches across Spock’s tongue, secondhand, and his heart thrills at the intimacy of it. Without thought his own hands encircle the captain’s back, grasping the thick material of his dress uniform with long fingers. Kirk grunts and pulls away so he can unclasp the neck of his uniform, Spock helps him slides the uniform off his shoulders to the floor. The captain’s kisses become sloppy and wet as he adjusts himself to lie on top of Spock, his bare chest flush with the fiber of Spock’s shirt. Kirk’s knees straddle his hips causing Spock to be acutely aware of his own arousal when it presses against the captain’s backside; his hands fall to the captain’s hips and he grips him tightly, trying to maintain control. Kirk moans wantonly and grinds against him, garnering pleasure from the friction of his cock trapped between their stomachs. 

Kirk barely removes his mouth from Spock’s when he breathes raggedly, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Spock tightens his grip on Kirk’s hips. He desperately wants to meld with Jim to feel what he feels and be encompassed everywhere by his captain, but it is not an intimacy he can permit. He looks into the face he knows so well (too well) and tries to find a reason, any reason, to say no. 

“Captain, you are intoxicated,” Spock says simply.

Kirk groans and crushes their mouths together once more. “Yeah, and I just got groped by the Corinthan Ambassador and I’d rather that feeling was gone, so come on Spock,” he says against Spock’s mouth.

Spock grits his teeth and uses his superior strength to flip them over so that he is laying atop the captain. Kirk whoops with glee and grasps his neck to kiss him once more. Spock resists and glowers down at the man beneath him. “I was under the impression that you desired the ambassador.”

Kirk rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Not really, but he seemed to like me and it’s not the first time I’ve used my body for diplomatic reasons.”

Anger rises up in him, but he contains it once more. “I beg your pardon captain, but if you do not wish to engage in sexual congress with a particular person then you should not.”

All of Kirk’s nonchalance melts away to be replaced by a vulnerability that makes Spock feel sick. The Captain looks away and says, “Look Spock, I don’t want to talk about. Just fuck me, okay?”

Spock kisses his acquiescence. This night is slightly different than the other encounters between them for Spock is in control and Spock’s heart thrums in excitement as he grips Kirk’s shoulders tightly so he can explore his mouth, gentle and unforgiving in turns. He wants to make Kirk feel everything he felt, but he feels as if he’s burning from the inside. He kisses Kirk’s chest and licks his nipples curiously, Kirk mewls at the sensation and squirms against him. 

“You don’t have to prepare me,” Kirk murmurs as he threads his fingers into Spock’s hair. Spock tenses as he realizes Kirk’s meaning. It seems the ambassador had done more than merely “grope” his captain. Spock hates the sudden possessiveness he feels so he focuses on the taste of Kirk’s skin. He runs his hand under the waistband of Kirk’s trousers and then palms the hardness he encounters there. 

Once the captain is divested of his trousers, Spock makes quick work of his own clothes. Kirk watches him, eyes hungry, as he removes his underwear and he reaches a hand out to stroke himself as Spock watches. Kirk’s head falls back, mouth parted as his eyes shut in pleasure. Spock toss their combines clothes to the floor and kisses Kirk’s now bare thigh, dragging his tongue across the hair, and fascinated the by the sounds that fall from Kirk’s lips. Spock sucks and licks his way up to Kirk’s cock that has begun to leak with his own ministrations. He licks every inch of it, lapping away the precome; he takes as much as he can into his mouth and works his tongue around the head, sucking as he pulls off.

“Holy shit,” Kirk breathes as his hands fist at his sides. “I need you inside me, Spock.”

Spock pulls off of his dick with a wet slurping sound. “There’s lube in my pocket,” Kirk adds when Spock begins to stand up. 

Spock makes quick work of the small packet, dabbing a bit on his fingers and pressing up under Kirk’s thighs. “I said you didn’t have—“ Kirk’s words end in a sharp intake of breath when Spock licks up under his balls. Spock tongues his hole briefly before pressing a finger in, when it slides in without strain, he adds a second. Kirk squirms unhappily beneath him. “Please, just give me your cock. Please,” he begs, breathless. 

Spock feels lost so he pulls back and uses the remaining lube to slick himself. Kirk rolls onto his stomach, but Spock stops him. It is illogical, but he wants to see Kirk’s face. His face while he enters him; his face when he comes. Spock needs it. 

Spock holds Kirk’s thighs against his chest as he eases into him; the captain’s breathing becomes ragged and he murmurs unintelligibly, his head thrashing back and forth. The warm heart engulfs him and he feels his orgasm approach at the pleasure shooting through him. He pulls out and presses in again slowly, reveling in his ability to draw sounds and obscenities from the captain’s mouth. In his focus, Kirk takes him by surprise by pulling away and Spock finds himself on his back with Kirk mounting him. Spock’s breath hisses out of him when Kirk aligns himself with the Vulcan’s aching erection. Then Kirk begins to ride him and Spock has to reach out and touch every part of the captain that he can reach; he needs an anchor. Their hands interlace and Spock can’t stop the outpour of emotions at the intimate contact. He feel’s Kirk’s pleasure, lust, pain, loneliness all blurred by intoxication. He tries to send reassurance through the connection, but Kirk’s pulls his hand away, pressing them both against Spock’s chest as he rides his cock. Kirk is gasping and moaning; all Spock wants to do is close his eyes and let the pleasure take him, but he can’t bear to miss one moment of Kirk’s pleasure. Pleasure because of Spock. 

He takes his now free hand and works it around Kirk’s dick, pumping him; Kirk’s noises become louder and he comes with a loud yell before collapsing on top of Spock, who is still hard. 

Spock pulls Kirk, who grunts in irritation, of off him so he can find his own release. As he wraps his fingers around his penis, Kirk brushes his face with his fingers and kisses him. Spock relishes the contact and comes quickly when Kirk’s hand joins his, their tongues tangled in each other mouths. 

Their kisses become gentle as they ease down from orgasm, awash in the afterglow. When Kirk finally lays down beside him, peaceful, Spock goes to the bathroom to wash their shared semen from his stomach and legs. He replaces his underwear and shirt before return to the bed with a damp towel. Kirk stares up at him with wide, blank eyes and takes the towel without a word. 

Spock lays down beside him, but Kirk is already halfway to his feet. He grabs his pants and pulls them on with his back to the bed. “Well, thanks Spock,” he says with his usual grin back in place. 

Blinking in surprise, Spock does not know how to respond. “Captain, if I have done anything worth your thanks then return to the bed.”

Kirk’s hands pause on his zipper and his shoulders slump just enough that Spock notices. He pushes his pants back off and slides in next to Spock. 

Spock ignores the warm fluttering in his side as he gathers the captain to him. “I do not like it when you leave after such encounters.”

Kirk doesn’t say anything, but he kisses Spock briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yours Is The Music For No Instrument  
> by EE Cummings
> 
> yours is the music for no instrument  
> yours the preposterous colour unbeheld
> 
> —mine the unbought contemptuous intent  
> till this our flesh merely shall be excelled  
> by speaking flower  
> (if I have made songs
> 
> it does not greatly matter to the sun,  
> nor will rain care  
> cautiously who prolongs  
> unserious twilight)Shadows have begun
> 
> the hair’s worm huge,ecstatic,rathe….
> 
> yours are the poems i do not write.
> 
> In this at least we have got a bulge on death,  
> silence,and the keenly musical light
> 
> of sudden nothing….la bocca mia “he  
> kissed wholly trembling”
> 
> or so thought the lady.


End file.
